The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a management system.
Recently, image forming apparatuses have a function to be set to a power saving state in which for example power sources for some of devices included therein are turned off (also referred to below as a sleep operation mode) in order to reduce power consumption. However, in a situation in which a user uses such an image forming apparatus in the sleep operation mode, it takes a waiting time to return the mode of the image forming apparatus from the sleep operation mode to a normal operation mode through touch panel input or key input. A technique using a motion sensor as described below is proposed to reduce the waiting time.
An image forming apparatus stores a detection state of the motion sensor for a specific period and a state of a user using the image forming apparatus and changes sensitivity of the motion sensor. When the motion sensor is used, a detection error resulting in reversion to the normal operation mode from the sleep operation mode may occur due to a person who does not use the image forming apparatus approaching the image forming apparatus, besides detection resulting in normal reversion to the normal operation mode from the sleep operation mode due to a user approaching the image forming apparatus. A technique to change sensitivity of the motion sensor is proposed to solve the above problem.